This invention relates to a rotary mechanism and, more particularly, to a rotary mechanism for producing a three-dimensional volumetric charge.
A variety of rotary mechanisms are known in the art, a typical example of which is that employed in the Wankel rotary engine. The rotary mechanism in a Wankel rotary engine includes a cocoon-shaped casing the inner peripheral surface of which defines a two-node peritrochoidal curve, and a substantially triangular rotor, the external form whereof defines an inner envelope of the peritrochoidal curve, adapted to rotate eccentrically within the rotor casing, thereby utilizing a volumetric change produced in a working chamber at such time. The working chamber is formed by giving thickness to an in-plane gap (area) formed by the housing and rotor. Almost all of the rotary mechanisms in practical use are based on the same principle.
More specifically, the volumetric change in the conventional rotary mechanism is based on a change in a two-dimensional plane, and the lateral faces of the rotor merely ensure the volume of the space and form a space seal without participating in the volumetric change. In this sense, therefore, the volumetric change is essentially two-dimensional. Accordingly, there is an inherent limitation upon engines utilizing a two-dimensional volumetric change.